


Here we are at Seaworld, Yuuri

by katsuki (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: GUESS WHO EDITED ANOTHER COPYPASTA, I also usually spell Yuuri as Yuri?? but for you guys I'll make it Yuuri, M/M, That's right it's ya boy Katsuki, Viktor instead of Victor, sorry it's just what I'm used to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/katsuki
Summary: It was a peaceful day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be satisfied until I edit almost every copy pasta that fits these two

“Here we are at Seaworld, Yuuri!,” he said so thoughtfully, so empathetically. Yuuri was mad. His breasts were sore because he was ragging it hardcore. Viktor was very excited to be at Seaworld. He jumped up and down and clapped at every fish tank and screamed and laughed on every ride.

“Boy, does Viktor love the Disneyworld of fish.” Yuuri was DISGUSTED. He hates fish.  
Viktor turned to him, making little gill movements with his hands on his jaw and said, “What’s wrong, Yuuri?” And Yuuri said “You inconsiderate, microwaved piece of soap. You know I hate fish more than I hate myself, even. Please, let’s go.”

Viktor got sad. He said, “But Yuuri, I won free tickets to Seaworld and knew I should take you! It was just bound for us. It was a couple’s ticket, anyway. We’re on a date, Yuuri! Besides, look! The fish love you.”

Yuuri turned to see all the fish in the tanks gathered, looking at him. He felt his glasses slip. “No, no… This… This is impossible… this can’t be… this… IS THE WRONG ANIME 何これ WHY IS THIS HAPPENING どうして I’M NOT A FUCKING FISH, DON’T TOUCH ME!!!!” He pulled his pants up and ran screaming, using his fins as air paddles to propel himself forward. Viktor laughed and chased after him with arms wide open. It was a peaceful day.


End file.
